MODUS
by Ramboochan
Summary: Pangeran dan pemburu itu saling memandang. Api yang menyala menari-nari di depan mereka. Dengan daging kelinci ditangan, mereka menikmati kehidupan sederhana./CHAP 3: STATUS (bag satu)
1. Chapter 1

Sambil meniup peluit yang berisiknya minta ampun, Fang memelototi para pengendara yang tidak mau turun dari motornya. Sai sendiri sudah marah-marah sedari tadi. Bocah yang ditanganinya malah menangis sambil merengek minta pulang.

Fang memijat pelipisnya kesal. Berlembar-lembar surat tilang sudah melayang. Uang sogokan yang diselipkan ketelapak tangan dibalas dengan getokan _lightstick_ merah. Fang mendengus, menatap Tarung yang sangat bersemangat menasehati seorang ibu yang lupa mengebut sambil membawa putranya yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Hei, kamu. Mana surat-suratnya," pinta Fang dengan nada dingin. Pemuda dihadapannya masih SMA entah kelas berapa. Dengan topi oren terbalik dan seragam sekolah yang syukurnya masih rapi, pemuda itu cengengesan sambil mencari dompetnya.

"Ehehe nih pak SIM sama STNK saya."

"Boboiboy?"

"Iya, Pak, itu nama saya."

"Kamu tahu salah kamu apa?"

Manik madu menatap wajah tampan polisi yang merazianya. Rona merah menjalar seiring manik madu yang terus meneliti wajah sampai ke selangkangan sang polisi.

"Salah saya suka sama bapak...Eh! Nggak tahu pak! Aduh! Serius pak saya gatau! Cuma ngecek 'kan?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Boboiboy bukan satu-satunya orang yang terjerat pesonanya. "Kamu mabuk, ya? Muka kamu merah. Turun dari motor sekarang."

Boboiboy cemberut dan berdiri di samping motor bebeknya. Tasnya digeledah oleh Fang. Botol minumannya dibuka dan dicium serta diminum sedikit.

"Rentangkan tangan kamu," perintah Fang.

Tangan Fang mulai menjelajahi tubuh Boboiboy. Samping tubuhnya ditepuk-tepuk lalu tubuh bagian depan dan belakang diraba. Beralih ke celana, Fang memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana depan dan belakang, lalu melepas ikat pinggang untuk memastikan tidak ada narkoba apa pun yang disembunyikan. Fang berjongkok dan melepas sepatu Boboiboy, mengetuknya untuk memastikan tidak ada narkoba.

"Jadi salah kamu itu gapake helm, eh! Kamu kenapa?"

Wajah Boboiboy merah padam. Kedua tangannya meremas samping celananya sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Fang menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Kamu mesum, ya. Masa begitu doang udah _on_."

Boboiboy meninju dada Fang. "Nggak! Boboiboy gak salah! Grrr..."

Fang mengulas senyum tipis dan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang membereskan isi tasnya. Ia keluar dari pos polisi dengan sebuah helm ditangan.

"Untukmu."

Helm hitam itu diambil ragu oleh Boboiboy. Ia menatap Fang bingung. "Punya bapak?"

"Kamu saya lolosin karena srat lengkap. Lain kali kalo mau ke sekolah jangan lupa bawa helm."

Boboiboy tersenyum senang. "Serius? Makasih pak!" Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan.

"He-Hei. Lepasin."

"Ehehe. Makasih, Pak. Kalo ketemu bapak helmnya pasti saya balikin, kok!"

 **Modus**

Sebuah ide terlintas kala pusing mikirin ide fic. Jadinya dikit aja. Buat hiburan.

Sudah seminggu dan Fang tidak bertemu dengan bocah SMA yang waktu itu memerah hanya karena di _body check_. Ia duduk santai didalam pos jaga sambil minum es teh manis yang dibelinya dari abang jualan yang lewat.

Minggu razia sudah lewat dan sekarang ia bisa bersantai ria. Jalanan tengah berada di jam sepi dan oleh karena itu hanya ada seorang juniornya yang berdiri diluar menjaga lalu lintas.

"Pak, jam makan siang sudah selesai, nih."

Fang menoleh dari layar televisi yang menayangkan berita. "Oh, iya kamu istirahat aja. Saya pantau dari sini."

Juniornya tersenyum senang dan melenggang pergi ke salah satu rumah makan disekitar sana. Fang menghela nafas dan kembali mengamati berita mengenai prediksi tsunami.

"Permisi, selamat siang!"

Suara lantang yang agak nyolot masuk ke pendengaran Fang. Kepala ungu bergerak mencari sumber suara.

Manik merah yang menyipit karena berusaha mengingat nama bocah yang ia lepaskan. "Ah, kamu. Siapa ya namanya...?"

"Saya Boboiboy, Pak. Ehehe...Mau balikin helm."

"Hah? Helm? Oiya. Itu mah buat kamu aja," ujar Fang santai. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menonton TV.

"Lah..." Manik madu Boboiboy mendapati beberapa helm yang sama dengannya menumpuk di salah satu pojokan.

"Saya udah capek-capek ke sini, loh..."

Fang melempar sebotol kopi susu. "Tuh biar seger. Pulang sana."

"Terima kasih..." Boboiboy menggulirkan pandangannya pada sekitar pos yang hanya dihuni oleh Fang. "Bapak sendirian?"

"Kamu lihat ada polisi lain di sini?"

"Bapak gamau ditemenin?" Tawaran yang diiringi tawa girang Boboiboy membuat Fang mengeryit.

Sebuah ide mesum mampir. "Sini."

Boboiboy mengambil tempat disamping Fang dan ikut menonton TV. Tangan Fang perlahan bergerak merangkul Boboiboy yang langsung ditepis.

"Syukur Tuhan masih mau kita hidup, ya, Pak."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu kapan Tuhan iseng menyentil kita."

"Bapak Atheis, ya. Ngomongnya gaboleh gitu, dong."

Dagu Boboiboy ditarik mendekat. "Makanya jangan main-main sama saya. Nanti kena borgol."

"Borgol pake apa? Dosa loh ngehukum orang yang gak bersalah," balas Boboiboy tenang sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Fang.

"Pake ini."

Nyosor begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Boboiboy menjerit dalam bungkaman Fang. Ciuman mendadak membuat Boboiboy tidak sempat mengambil nafas. Fang menekan tengkuknya keras-keras dan memaksa Boboiboy membuka mulutnya.

Lidah berhasil masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulut sang siswa. Fang membiarkan Boboiboy menjambaknya karena kesal. Bodoamat, yang penting kecium.

"Phuah! Pak! Jangan mendadak, dong!"

Fang menghapus sisa saliva yang menempel dibibir merah Boboiboy. "Kamu juga jangan mendadak dateng ke sini."

Menggembungkan pipinya gemas, Boboiboy bangkit berdiri dan melempar botol yang masih tersisa setengah isinya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Fang mendengus dan tertawa. Helm yang katanya mau dikembalikan benar-benar ditinggalkan begitu saja. Helm hitam itu tergeletak disamping pintu pos. Fang memungutnya, mencium bau _shampoo_ yang tertinggal.

Dompet berwarna coklat menarik atensi Fang. Ia membukanya, menemukan kartu-kartu penting di dalamnya. Fang tertawa dalam hati, yakin cepat atau lambat Boboiboy pasti akan kembali.

Emang dasarnya jomblo ya gitu, lembur jagain pos polisi aja ikhlas. Meski bisa berada di divisi lain, Fang memilih tetap menjaga lalu lintas.

Pukul 8 malam memang belum terlalu malam. Fang kembali ke posnya begitu selesai mengecek lalu lintas yang lancar seperti biasa tanpa ada orang mengebut dan lain-lainnya. Berita mengenai politik menjadi santapannya malam ini. Ditemani teh hangat, Fang menikmati harinya di pos.

Helm hitam yang tadi ditinggal Boboiboy ia bubuhi dengan tanda tangan menggunakan spidol permanen berwarna silver. Kali aja nanti Boboiboy bisa dipaksa pake pas balik ambil dompet.

Benar saja. Hampir pukul 9 malam, Fang hampir terjatuh dari kursi empuknya kala pintu pos dibuka dengan kasar. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Boboiboy.

Ya. Plotnya emang gampang ketebak. LOL.

"Dompet kamu didalam helm. Ambil aja terus balik," ujar Fang cepat setelah melihat Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengambil helm yang diletakkan tak jauh dari pintu. Ia mengecek isi dompetnya lalu memeluk helm dan menyelonong masuk.

"Bapak gak ambil nomor saya?!"

Sewot, Fang memandang Boboiboy nyolot. "Hah? Kamu sengaja ninggalin dompet?"

Cengengesan tanpa dosa, Boboiboy duduk di samping Fang. "Dari tadi saya nungguin telpon tapi gaada. Jadi ngecek ke sini. Kirain udah pulang, tahunya masih di sini."

"Ya gimana mau pulang. Kamu pasti nanti nyariin. Kalo bukan saya yang jaga keknya kamu bakal nangis."

"Heheh...Terbaik."

Selembar kertas berisi sederet angka diselipkan dibawah gelas. "Besok saya gak sekolah, kok."

Fang melirik kertas itu lalu beralih pada Boboiboy. "Apa maksud kamu? Ngomong tuh yang jelas. Saya tuh kerja _full_ senin sampe minggu. Gaada yang namanya libur kecuali emang saya mau. Kamu tuh gausah ngarepin saya bawa kamu pergi nonton ato apa deh."

Boboiboy memasang wajah datarnya. "Ah, yasudah emang gada harapan."

"Lagian kenapa juga kamu mau sama om-om."

"Bapak udah duda juga saya masih mau kok, hehe."

"Kalo saya bilang udah punya istri?"

"Gapapa. Malah bagus, dong. Lebih berpengalaman."

Fang menepuk jidatnya. "Kamu tuh bego apa gimana, sih?"

"Lagian kalo bapak udah beristri gak mungkin mau kerja tanpa libur."

Senyum tipis terulas. "Jadi kamu nganggep saya apa?"

"Bapak polisi ganteng. Semua temen saya yang kena razia bilang ada polisi ganteng di sini."

"Tunggu. Apa?"

"Sebelumnya Ochobot, Ying, Yaya sama Gopal udah kena bapak razia. Emang cuma Gopal sih yang kena tilang, tapi semua cerita ada polisi ganteng."

Fang menganga.

"Makanya saya penasaran. Jadi saya lewat sini. Muter lebih jauh tapi ternyata gak sia-sia. Emang ganteng."

Boboiboy tertawa melihat ekspresi Fang. Sebenarnya ia tahu bukan cuma Fang yang ganteng, Sai juga ganteng, tapi keburu kepincut sama yang ungu-ungu.

"Jadi mau kamu sekarang apa?"

"Gaada. Cuma mau duduk aja. Bapak gausa nyosor kayak tadi, ya."

"Lah. Kamu yang mulai kok saya yang disalahin."

Boboiboy bodoamat dan menonton perdebatan tidak jelas di tv. Tangan Fang mendadak menyentuh paha dalamnya dan hendak meremas kejantanannya yang hanya dibalut celana dalam dan celana basket longgar.

"Pak!" Boboiboy berjengit dan menampar tangan Fang lalu meninju lengan atas Fang. "Aduh dibilangin cuma mau main. Gausa ngapa-ngapain saya, dong."

"Eits. Melukai polisi itu bisa dihukum, loh."

"Lah, tapi 'kan bapak yang salah! Pelecehan terhadap warga! Dasar polisi br3ng53k."

Fang menganga dan Boboiboy buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Fang. "Maafin, pak."

Fang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk buru-buru memborgol Boboiboy. Yang diborgol berhah ria tanpa sadar tangannya sudah berpindah kebelakang kursi dan diborgol disana.

"Jangan banyak gerak. Senggol diki bacok."

"Ih, Pak! Gaboleh gini, dong! Pelecehan seksual!"

"Tidak tidak. Melukai polisi harus dihukum. Jadi kamu dihukum dulu, ya."

Boboiboy hendak kembali protes tapi Fang dengan cepat mencium Boboiboy. Ia berdiri diantara kedua kaki Boboiboy yang mengangkang dan menahannya agar tidak memberontak lebih jauh. Menendang _kebanggaannya_ misalnya.

Fang menurunkan resleting jaket Boboiboy dan menyibak kaus putih. Dua puting merah muda yang sudah menegang karena ciuman tadi menggoda untuk diemut. Fang menunduk dan memainkannya dengan lidah serta jarinya.

Boboiboy mendesah dan menikmati perlakuan dari polisi yang digebetnya. Ia membusungkan dada sehingga Fang bisa dengan leluasa menikmati tubuhnya.

"Pak...lepasin tangan saya, dong...enghhh."

Fang tersenyum miring dan berdiri tegap. "Kamu siapa merintah polisi?"

"Ah, pak. Jangan berhenti, dong. Enghhh...iya gitu. Ah...maksud saya tuh, aah...biar saya bisa megang bapak."

Fang hanya memberikan jarak beberapa senti dari puting yang tadi sempat protes karena ditinggal ngomong. "Namanya juga hukuman. Jangan banyak bacot."

Boboiboy cemberut dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Dengan nakal ia mengelus kejantanan Fang yang belum benar-benar terangsang dengan jemari kakinya.

"Emhh... _good boy._ "

Fang menyingkirkan kaki Boboiboy dan menurunkan celana basket beserta celana dalam yang melindungi area privasi Boboiboy. Kejantanan yang sudah mengacung tegak menjadi pemandangan luar biasa yang diterima Fang. Cairan putih yang keluar sedikit menambah keseksian siswa SMAnya.

"Coba kamu pake seragam. Jadiin film biru, udah mantep. BDSM juga gapapa kalo gitu," ujar Fang.

Boboiboy mendelik. "Enak aja. Saya gamau diBDSM! Dikira saya ini apaan."

"Oh, ya? Yakin gak bakal ketagihan?"

"Gak!"

Fang mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy hingga berdiri diatas kursi beroda yang sudah dikunci. Ia mengulum kejantanan Boboiboy dan menggodanya dengan mengelus punggung dibalik kaus.

Dengan tangan terborgol dibelakang, Boboiboy harus menderita karena tidak bisa menyentuh Fang. Ia hanya mendesah, membiarkan Fang menyentuhnya.

Fang menjauhkan dirinya dan membuka laci dimeja dibelakangnya. Sebuah tongkat yang Boboiboy tahu untuk menggetok maling kabur dikeluarkan. Boboiboy mengeryit ngeri. Berbagai bayangan tidak sedap masuk ke pikirannya.

"Pak. Jangan pake mukul-mukul, dong."

"Siapa juga yang mau mukul."

Fang kembali mendudukkan Boboiboy. Kedua kaki Boboiboy diangkat tinggi hingga pinggul Boboiboy merosot. Lubang kecil yang masih bersembunyi dicari menggunakan jari panjang yang menyusup kecelah bokong.

"A-Aduh. Pakein _lotion_ dulu napa, dah."

Boboiboy sewot, Fang sewot. Fang mendelik tajam pada Boboiboy yang mengaduh-aduh kala Fang menyodok menggunakan jari kosong.

"Nih _lotion._ "

Ujung tongkat hitam yang tumpul disentuhkan pada lubang mungil. Fang mencari _lotion_ anti nyamuk miliknya, mengoleskan banyak-banyak pada tongkat polisi.

Boboiboy menatap horor Fang. Ia merapalkan doa kala ujung tongkat yang lengket itu terus menerus berusaha masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ah...Ah, Pak! Jangan dipaksa!"

"Jangan? Hmmm..."

Fang beralih mengambil tongkat lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala dan mengoleskan _lotion_ diatasnya. Ia memasukkan ujung tongkat yang langsung disambut erangan sakit Boboiboy.

"Nggak, pak! Jangan!"

Fang tertawa saja. Ia menulikan pendengaran dan kembali memanjakan diri dengan menciumi puting Boboiboy.

Isakan dan air mata yang menetes jatuh membuat Fang sedikit iba. Ia seorang polisi, hatinya sudah kebal dengan tangisan para pelaku kejahatan.

Fang mencium Boboiboy cukup lama. Tanpa sadar ia menarik jauh tongkatnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak dilantai begitu saja.

Boboiboy menikmati sentuhan dan ciuman Fang, membiarkan Fang mengocok miliknya hingga air maninya meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"Hmmmhh."

Cairan putih yang mengotori celana Fang membuat Fang mau tak mau mencari tisu dan membersihkannya. Ia sedikit terkejut, kaki Boboiboy lagi-lagi nangkring dikejantanannya yang menggembung besar.

"Kenapa, Boboiboy?"

"Mau ini..."

"Oke...karena kau berkelakuan baik, aku akan memberimu pengampunan."

Kejantanan yang sudah lapar untuk dimanjakan melesak keluar. Boboiboy meminta Fang duduk sementara ia berusaha untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Fang.

Dengan bantuan Fang, ia memposisikan lubangnya tepat diatas kejantanan Fang. Ia perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya sambil terus mendesah. Fang menggeram dan mulai menggenjot pinggul Boboiboy.

"Memang...bocah SMA memang yang terbaik...hhmmm."

 **Yes guys uda ya.**

yah gitu ya. mau dijadiin mulchap ga nih? lol. cemburu masih nunggu buat diketik. race tinggal diedit. bar masi diawang-awang lol. uda la bodo ini jadi mulchap aja. biar au-au masuk sini semua hehe.

 **bonus**

Boboiboy tidak jenuh menemani Fang kala hari jumat usai sekolah tiba. Mereka mengobrol, melakukan _sex_ kalau memungkinkan atau sekadar makan siang lalu Fang akan memaksa Boboiboy pulang.

Boboiboy mengemut batang es krimnya nikmat. Bokongnya sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam batang sejak Fang dengan teganya memasukkan tongkat polisi. Jadi dia tetap menikmati makanannya sementara Fang berada diselangkangannya meregangkan lubang dan iseng memasukkan batang es krim.

"Sudah menentukan kuliahmu?"

"Keknya mau ke Australia. Aku mau belajar masak. Hmmhhh."

Fang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia terdiam lalu mengeluarkan batang es krim dan membuka celananya sendiri.

"Kau...eunghhh sepertinya marah...Tidak senang dengan keputusankuh?"

Sodokan yang mulai terasa dilubangnya membuat Boboiboy mengerang. Ia meremas lengan atas Fang.

"Tidak. Aku turut bahagia kau akhirnya punya tujuan. Kalau kehabisan uang saku beritahu saja. Nanti aku _transfer_."

"Wuoh! Serius nih? A-ahh. Eungh itu sumpah? Kalo gitu aku kuliah di Kuala Lumpur saja, deh. _Stay at Malaysia_."

Fang menatap datar Boboiboy. "Kalo gitu gajadi kasih uang jajan."

"Lah kenapa?"

"Kan masih di Malaysia. Orang tua masih bisa merhatiin kamu."

"Eungghh! Jahathhh!"

"Loh."

Boboiboy menarik tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menungging dan membiarkan Fang menubruknya dari belakang dengan brutal.

"Eng...Oiya aku lihat kau dapat _email_ buat pindah dinas lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Makanya aku bodoamat kau mau kuliah dimana. Sama saja menurutku. Aku akan pergi dari sini juga."

"Ah! Enghh kalau gitu aku mau jadi polisi sajah!"

"Hah?!" Fang berhenti. Ia mengocok kejantanan Boboiboy. "Mendadak sekali."

"Biarhh engh kamu jadi seniornya."

"Yakin, nih? Nanti tiap malam ganti sprei mau?"

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. Entah karena diberi sinyal _sex everynight_ atau karena sodokan Fang dan permainan tangan Fang dikejantanannya sendiri.

"Ah..."

Desahan yang bersamaan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Boboiboy tidak tinggal diam. Ia kembali berbalik lalu duduk menggulum kejantanan Fang.

"Hmmhh anak nakal."


	2. Chapter 2: nyata

Dunia itu tidak ada yang normal. Segala sesuatu hal yang kita anggap tidak nyata sebenarnya ada. Mereka ada disekililing kita, hanya saja mereka menyembunyikan diri, menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi lingkungan yang terus memburuk dan tak menentu.

Suatu hari, mereka keluar. Satu per satu mereka muncul dengan sendirinya karena sudah tidak tahan akan perbuatan manusia yang begitu menjijikkan. Mereka ingin berperang, ingin mengembalikan dunia seperti sedia kala. Namun apa daya, manusia yang begitu egois telah bersiap dengan segala konspirasi yang ada. Teknologi yang sudah mumpuni tidak bisa mereka saingi lagi.

Mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah tak berdaya.

Meminta pertolongan.

Menangis pilu.

Bernyanyi dengan nada yang begitu menyayat.

Mereka ada.

 **Nyata**

 **#eleficsoflove**

 _Terima kasih untuk waktu yang berharga ini. Aku menikmatinya dengan sangat baik. Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku takkan pernah berhenti menulis. Entah apa yang kutulis dan dimana aku menuliskan karyaku, tapi mereka semua adalah hasil karya yang mengandung makna dan kebahagiaan._

Fang berlarian di tepi pantai Bali yang indah. Cahaya oranye menyinari hamparan laut yang luas dan batu karang yang berdiri kokoh. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengejar Kaizo yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian setelah ia tertidur pulas diatas pasir. Apadaya, deru angin dan laut menghipnotisnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Fang mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mengetikkan pesan pada sang kakak. Meminta waktu untuk menikmati laut sampai makan malam tiba.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi pantai. Air mulai bergerak naik seiring matahari yang menghilang ditelan laut. Stress akan dokumen yang harus diurusnya menguap begitu saja. Fang tersenyum kecil, dari dulu ia tidak suka kegelapan, tapi ia begitu mencintai kegelapan.

Malam berarti tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk bekerja, tapi malam pula yang memberinya tenaga untuk menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai dikeesokan harinya.

"Aaa~"

Fang tertegun. Alunan melodi yang begitu merdu dan samar terdengar. Suara itu begitu dekat, namun terlalu jauh untuk Fang ketahui dimana ia berada.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia merasa tertarik ke sumber suara. Sejenak Fang takut, mungkinkah itu _Siren_ yang memakan manusia?

Manik merahnya membola begitu sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemas diatas pasir terlihat. Pemuda itu menyanyi, melantunkan melodi-melodi sendu yang menyedihkan. Fang sontak memilih untuk membantu. Ia berlari pelan dan berjongkok.

"E…Em, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fang. Tangannya menentuh pundak polos yang basah.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" ujarnya sarkas. Manik biru mudanya menatapnya tajam, namun alisnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Fang merasa sedikit canggung. Ia melihat kaki pemuda itu yang ternyata terlilit oleh jaring-jaring nelayan tua. Ia mengulas senyum kecil.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke tempatku dulu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Kakimu pasti terluka."

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku punya kaki?" gumamnya.

Fang menatapnya bingung. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menarik pemuda itu keluar dari air dan—oh.

"A-Ah…"

Entahlah. Fang tidak tahu dia harus bilang apa. Ia yakin ia sudah bangun dan ia tidak bermimpi. Pemuda itu memang tidak punya kaki. Ia punya ekor.

Sekali lagi. Ekor.

"Jangan pingsan di sini. Kalau kau pingsan, kau aku makan," ujar pemuda itu datar—padahal dia berniat mengancam tapi wajah tanpa ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Apa kau bisa hidup tanpa air?" tanya Fang gugup.

"Kau tidak berniat membuangku kembali ke laut saja? Aku tadi bernyanyi karena ingin saja."

"Ekormu terluka. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan itu."

Fang mulai melepaskan jaring-jaring yang menjeratnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia hanya tidak tega. Darah yang mengalir terlihat seperti _chocolate fountain_.

"Biasanya aku memakan jiwa manusia untuk mendapatkan kaki, tapi aku tidak tega padamu."

"Jadi?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku butuh ciuman. Kau tahu cium? Atau aku harus mengejanya untukmu?"

"Iya iya iya! Aku tahu! Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya aku butuh energimu. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berciuman ya?"

"Enak saja! Sini!"

Fang menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan menciumnya begitu saja. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengeksplorasi mulut pemuda berekor itu hingga— _keras_. Pemuda itu hanya terlalu manis.

"Kau puas?" tanya Fang begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Turunkan aku."

"Eh?"

"Cepat."

"Sudah."

Perlahan ekor pemuda itu terbelah dua. Sisik berwarna biru kehijauan menghilang perlahan dan digantikan dengan kulit Sisik berwarna biru kehijauan menghilang perlahan dan digantikan dengan kulit yang bercahaya. Mungkin karena lendir.

Tunggu. Dia telanjang.

Fang menepuk jidatnya. "Kau pakai celanaku dulu, ya."

"Aku punya."

"Dimana?"

"Jauh. Diujung sana."

"Mau kuambilkan?"

"Jangan. Aku capek."

"Ini celanaku. Belum kupakai, kok."

"Aku capek."

"Lalu?"

"Pakaikan. Tolong."

Fang menghela nafas dan mulai memasukkan celana pendek berwarna oranyenya ke kaki yang terluka. Sedikit malu, ia memalingkan wajah begitu _belalai_ manis menyambutnya dengan lemas.

 _Sorry. I'm gay_.

"Gendong…"

"Tentu."

Fang membopongnya kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Banyak yang menawarkan bantuan atas dasar kemanusiaan tapi ia tolak. Di _lift_ , pemuda manis yang tidak bicara apa-apa mulai gemetar.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku…butuh air."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sabar."

Begitu membuka pintu, hal yang paling pertama Fang lakukan adalah megisi _bathub_. Ia memastikan air cukup hangat dan nyaman lalu memasukkan pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya ke dalam. Perlahan, Fang melihat pemuda itu mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

"Aku lapar."

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku sedang ingin manusia."

Fang mundur. "Tolong jangan makan aku. Aku punya rapat penting besok."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak minat padamu."

"Kau mau roti? Atau ikan? Udang?"

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali berciuman. Cukup lama. Cukup intens. Fang memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan demi lumatan tanpa menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Terima kasih. Aku lumayan kenyang."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Air."

"Hah?"

"Air. Hydro."

"Tepatnya?"

"Tidak ada nama tepat untukku. Biasa aku mengambil nama random."

"Matamu seperti ikan mati."

"Sebenarnya aku terlalu malas untuk kembali ke laut. Ah, sepertinya aku memang selalu malas."

"Makanya kau bernyanyi?"

"Iya. Tidak juga sih. Aku memang suka bernyanyi."

"Kau ini _merman_ atau _siren_?"

" _Merman_."

"Tapi kau bernyanyi."

"Memang."

"Bagaimana hidup di laut?"

"Aku makan manusia. Lalu hidup di darat selama seminggu. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke laut."

"Dan ciuman tadi?"

"Tidak bertahan lama. Mungkin sehari. Atau kurang. Aku mengambil sedikit energimu."

"Tunggu. Aku ambilkan obat."

Fang keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Jantungnya berdebar. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, Fang mengambil kotak obat yang ia bawa dikopernya.

"Bisa keluar dulu tidak?"

"Kalau aku pingsan langsung cium aku, ya."

"Oke."

Fang mendudukkan Air diatas bangku rendah. Ia sendiri duduk diatas lantai, bodoamat dengan air yang mulai merembes ke celananya.

"Sudah berapa orang kau bunuh?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kau pernah ketahuan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah hidup di sini selama puluhan tahun, kok."

"Kau lebih tua, dong."

"Memang."

"Apa makanan utamamu memang manusia?"

"Itu supaya aku bisa ke darat saja. Aku makan rumput laut. Kadang ikan. Tapi sampah di laut menyebalkan. Jadi aku lebih betah duduk di pinggir pantai."

"Maafkan kami, ya."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah membunuh kalian semua."

"Jangan. Suatu hari nanti aku yakin laut akan kembali bersih."

"Kutunggu."

Fang membalut luka Air dengan perban lembut. Ia mengangkat tubuh Air, membawanya ke kasur.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menidurkanmu?"

"Kembalikan aku ke _bathub_ sekarang. Kalau aku terbangun dalam wujud _merman_ , aku bisa kehabisan nafas."

"Kan ada aku."

"Oh, ayolah."

Fang merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Air dan membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Air terkejut. Hampir kicep kayak ikan kena perahu.

"Gila!"

"Aku 'kan nanya."

"Tapi, sebenarnya bisa, sih."

"Nah, kan…"

"Kau ini membantuku demi ini, ya?"

"Tidak, sih. Aku membantu karena ingin saja. Tapi karena kau terlihat eum…."

"Tidak usah disebutkan. Tapi aku agak malas. Mengerti maksudku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku dominan yang kasar ngomong-ngomong."

"Silahkan." Air membalikkan tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Lakukan saja."

 **End**

UWU

 **Omake**

Fang melambaikan tangannya ke laut. Sangat disayangkan ia harus pergi ke China untuk projeknya. Senyum sedih terulas begitu saja. Air tertawa kecil, memainkan ekornya dengan gembira.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Aku saja bodoamat. Kenapa manusia begitu mementingkan perasaan?"

"Perasaan itu nyata, Air. Tidak bisa dilihat tapi dia ada."

"Seperti aku?"

"Ya, seperti kau. Aku kira manusia berekor itu tidak ada."

"Yah, tapi buktinya aku ada. Malah kau sudah…ehem! Sana pergi! Kasian kakakmu pasti sudah lama menunggu."

"Aku akan kembali lagi. Aku janji."


	3. chapter 3: status bag 1

Boboiboy menarik anak panahnya. Matanya berfokus pada kijang yang berlari diantara pepohonan dan semak-semak.

Para prajurit di belakangnya diam saja. Mereka berdiri tegap menjaga sang pangeran dan membiarkan Boboiboy menikmati perburuannya.

Anak panah dilepaskan. Suara senar busur yang bergetar terdengar keras. Namun telinga Boboiboy mendapati dua suara panah.

Manik madunya terbelalak saat melihat kijang yang runtuh ke arah yang tidak semestinya, ke arahnya. Panahnya tertancap kuat pada batang pohon di samping kijang itu. Dalam diam ia menunggu orang yang telah memanah buruannya.

Kuda hitam muncul diantara pepohonan. Seorang pria berambut ungu menungganginya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, pria itu membawa busur dan anak panah dipunggungnya. Pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa ia hanyalah orang biasa.

Pria itu tidak repot-repot melihat Boboiboy. Ia hanya melirik sekilas lalu langsung menarik panahnya dari tubuh kijang yang sudah mati.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh mengambil buruan Yang Mulia!" teriak pelayan pribadi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk diam.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia!"

"Diamlah."

Boboiboy memacu kuda putihnya menuju pria itu.

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali berurusan dengan kijangnya. "Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tapi kau tahu dengan jelas kalau panahku mengenainya terlebih dahulu."

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku kurang cepat."

Pria itu melirik panah milik kerajaan dan mencabutnya dari batang pohon. "Panahmu, Yang Mulia."

Boboiboy mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke tabung yang berisi anak panah. "Kamu tidak...?"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku. Dalam urusan perburuan yang tidak diumumkan secara luas, aku tidak punya rasa takut akan mengambil buruan Yang Mulia."

Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis. Biasanya, orang-orang malah akan dengan senang hati memberikan buruannya pada Boboiboy karena statusnya. Ia puas melihat sikap acuh tak acuh sang pria. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu tidak menanggapinya lagi dan menarik kijang itu dan menempatkannya diatas kudanya. "Hamba ini mohon undur diri."

Boboiboy menatap kepergian pria itu dalam diam. Ia melengkungkan matanya dalam kebahagiaan. Di belakangnya, para pelayan mulai mengeluh atas sikap ketidaktegasan Boboiboy. Mereka mulai memberinya nasihat untuk segera mengubah sikapnya pada rakyat biasa.

Boboiboy tidak peduli dan memilih untuk memacu kudanya pergi. Para prajurit dan pelayan dengan panik segera mengejar.

Senyum terpantri diwajahnya selama perjalanan. Para penduduk ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan pangeran mereka yang kelak akan menjadi raja.

"Hahahah."

 **Status**

Boboiboy kita menjadi pangeran sementara Fang hanya rakyat kecil tidak jelas huhuhu.

Satu minggu setelah hari itu, Boboiboy kembali melakukan perburuan sebagai latihan rutinnya. Ia mengejar seekor kijang yang dengan lincah berlari di dalam hutan. Ketika mendapat kesempatan, ia merilis panahnya.

"!"

Boboiboy terkejut. Ia berhasil menembak kijang itu namun panah orang lain juga menancap diperut kijang itu.

Ia segera memacu kudanya menuju kijang itu dan menunggu pemburu lain yang telah mengenai kijang malang itu.

Matanya bersinar dalam keterkejutan. Pria yang sama dengan kuda yang sama memegang busur ditangan kanannya. Ia juga menunjukkan keterkejutannya lalu memerhatikan kijang itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya pria itu menarik panahnya dari tubuh kijang.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Hamba ini akan mencari buruan lain," ujar pria itu.

Boboiboy terkejut dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Ambillah!" Boboiboy segera menarik anak panahnya. "Aku akan mencari kijang lain."

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu terkekeh. "Hamba ini tidak bisa merebut buruan Yang Mulia dua kali. Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia." Pria itu pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Boboiboy menatap kijang itu lalu memalingkan wajah. "Kita pulang. Bawa kijang itu dan berikan pada dapur istana untuk dimasak."

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Satu minggu kembali berlalu. Boboiboy kembali mengejar kijang. Dalam pikirannya yang berfokus pada kijang, kekehan pria yang meninggalkan buruannya kemarin.

Pekikan kijang terdengar seiring suara panah yang menancap pada dagingnya. Pekikan itu terdengar cukup lama sampai satu panah lain yang melesat tepat pada jantungnya terlihat.

Seperti yang diduga Boboiboy, itu adalah pria yang sama dengan kuda hitamnya.

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit diatas kudanya. Lalu kembali memacu kudanya seakan hanya menembak untuk mempercepat kematian sang kijang.

Kali ini pria itu tidak mencabut panahnya. Boboiboy menarik panah milik sang pria lalu memerhatikan panah itu. Tidak ada yang spesial. Itu hanyalah panah biasa yang tidak memiliki hiasan berarti. Sangat polos sampai-sampai kau hanya ingin mematahkannya pada detik kelima melihatnya.

Boboiboy menggenggam anak panah itu dan membawanya kembali ke istana. Prajurit dengan cepat membereskan kijang dan menyusul pangeran ke istana.

Hari yang sama, waktu yang sama, buruan yang sama.

Boboiboy kali ini berhati-hati dalam langkahnya. Ia memerhatikan kijang dari balik semak-semak. Kuda putihnya berdiri dengan tegap di sampingnya, siap untuk berlari kapan pun tuannya meminta.

Seekor kelinci lewat. Dengan polos kelinci itu terdiam untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Boboiboy menarik anak panahnya. Melepasnya tepat saat kelinci itu dengan bodohnya berdiri polos menatap daun yang jatuh.

Sebelum panah itu berhasil mengenai sang kelinci, panah lain datang dan menghantam panahnya. Suara umpatan tedengar samar di dekatnya.

"Kamu! Berhenti!" Seru Boboiboy.

Pria itu meghentikan langkah kudanya dan menatap Boboiboy. Ia membungkuk sedikit. "Hamba ini siap menerima perintah Yang Mulia."

Boboiboy mengeratkan pegangannya pada busur. "Kalau begitu...aku, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberi tahuku namamu."

Pria itu terkejut namun berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. "Nama hamba kecil ini Fang, Yang Mulia."

Boboiboy menggumamkan nama itu beberapa kali.

Fang terlihat tidak sabar dan melirik ke arah lain berkali kali. "Kalau tidak ada lagi, hamba ini mohon undur diri. Hamba ini akan kembali berburu."

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya dan melihat kepergian Fang yang cepat.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak, "Jangan mengejarku!" lalu memacu kudanya mengikuti Fang.

Seekor kelinci kembali terlihat. Ia melihat bahwa Fang ingin menembaknya jadi Boboiboy menahan keinginannya untuk mengangkat busur. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana Fang menarik senar busur dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat. Suara gema senar terdengar merdu. Pekikan kelinci terdengar. Boboiboy dengan cepat menarik panahnya dan menembak kelinci itu.

Fang segera mendelik tajam pada Boboiboy. Namun, setelah beberapa detik ia kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

Boboiboy segera mendekati Fang. "Sekarang kita impas."

Fang mengambil kelinci itu dan bingung untuk menjawab.

Boboiboy kembali berbicara. "Kau mengambil buruanku sekali dan aku mengambil buruanmu sekali. Kau membantuku membunuh buruan sekali dan aku membantumu membunuh sekali. Kita impas."

Fang mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Boboiboy masih ingin berbicara dengan Fang jadi ia kembali membuka mulut. "Ke depannya, kalau kita bertemu dan terjadi suatu kejadian, kita akan saling membalas."

Fang menurunkan pandangannya. "Hamba ini tidak berani."

Boboiboy sedikit kesal. "Ini perintah."

Fang dengan enggan menyetujui. Ia mengambil kelinci itu dan hendak pergi.

Boboiboy kembali menghentikannya. "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Ke...rumah hamba."

"Aku ingin ikut."

Fang terkejut. "Tapi, Yang Mulia..."

"Ini perintah. Cepat tunjukkan jalan."

"Baiklah..."

Boboiboy menikmati perjalanannya. Ia melewati sungai hingga celana dan kakinya basah. Jangan lupakan pekikan kudanya ketika mereka hampir terperosok ke dalam lubang. Fang memacu kudanya dengan lamban dan memberitahu Boboiboy satu per satu bahaya yang ada di depan mereka.

Mereka sampai di pinggir kota. Rumah kecil yang dibangun dengan kayu seadanya menyambut mereka. Fang mengikatkan kudanya dan memberinya makan. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu dan membiarkan Boboiboy masuk.

"Rumah hamba ini kecil dan kotor. Berharap Yang Mulia tidak tersinggung."

Boboiboy menatap rumah itu dengan penuh minat. Diluar ekspetasi, Boboiboy melompat dari kudanya dan langsung masuk. Ia mengeksplorasi rumah itu dengan matanya yang memberikan aura penuh rasa penasaran.

Rumah itu hanya mempunyai sebuah papan tidur dan meja serta bangku sederhana. Sebuah lemari dengan 3 rak berada disudut ruangan. Beberapa buku tersimpan diatasnya. Ada kendi air di sampingnya. Lampu minyak terletak diatas meja dan nampak tidak terlalu terurus.

"Dimana kamu masak?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Di belakang rumah."

Boboiboy langsung keluar dan pergi ke belakang. Disana ada tungku api dan kuali. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Ayo masak! Aku ingin lihat."

Fang mendesah berat diam-diam. "Aku akan membersihkan kelinci ini dulu, Yang Mulia."

"Silahkan."

Boboiboy memerhatikan dengan cermat bagaimana Fang membuang darah lalu membersihkan kelinci itu. Mengulitinya dan mengeluarkan organ tidak penting. Setelah mencucinya, Fang melumurinya dengan bumbu dan menusuknya dengan ranting. Ia menyalakan tungku api dan menyangga ranting yang menusuk kelinci pada dua batang yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan tungku.

Selama penjagaan api, Fang mengipasi api perlahan. Boboibiy tidak bisa menahan diri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta kipas dari tangan Fang.

Dengan embel-embel ini perintah, Boboiboy berhasil mendapatkan kipas itu dan mulai mengipasi tungku dengan antusias.

Fang diam-diam melirik Boboiboy dan meneliti wajahnya. Pangeran itu terlihat tampan namun jejak kekanak-kanakan masih ada saat ia dengan rasa penasarannya memerhatikan aktivitas Fang.

Senyum kecil terulas. Bukannya Fang _freak_ atau _perv_ , ia hanya terhibur dengan semangat Boboiboy.

'Phuf.'

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

"Yang Mulia!"

Karena terlalu kuat, abu mulai berterbangan dengan kuat. Fang menarik Boboiboy menjauh dan tungku. Wajah Boboiboy hitam dan pakaian luarnya kotor.

Boboiboy tersenyum bodoh pada Fang dan menyerahkan kipas pada Fang lagi. "Hehe..."

"Yang Mulia, bersihkan diri dulu..."

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Dimana?"

"Eum...maaf, tapi.."

Manik madunya mendadak berbinar. "Sungai?! Ayo!"

Setelah Fang kembali dari mengambil sarung, ia menuntuk pangeran ke sungai. Di sana, ada satu tempat yang sedikit tertutup oleh banyak pepohonan. Tidak ada jejak manusia sama sekali. Boboiboy melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyerahkannya pada Fang. Ikat kepalanya ia letakkan di kepala Fang dengan asal sehingga ikat kepala itu hampir jatuh. Saat ia melepaskan sarung lalu celananya, Fang tanpa sadar memalingkan wajah.

Boboiboy mandi dengan penuh semangat. Ia menyipratkan air kemana-mana sampai celana Fang basah. Dengan polos, ia menarik Fang hingga Fang ikut jatuh dan seluruh tubuhnya terendam air.

Umpatan kasar meluncur dari mulut Fang dalam suara yang sangat kecil. Ia kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan meremasnya. Meletakkan diatas salah satu batu kering di samping pakaian Boboiboy dan ikut membersihkan diri.

Boboiboy diam-diam memerhatikan tubuh Fang yang terlatih. Otot samar terbentuk di tubuhnya dan itu tidak terlihat berlebihan. Wajahnya menghangat seiring pandangannya yang turun pada area dibawah perut. Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air sungai yang dingin dan menenangkan diri.

Boboiboy melilitkan sarung Fang pada pinggangnya dan memakai pakaian bagian dalamnya yang tidak kotor. Lalu ia melirik Fang yang mengambil sarung dari balik batu yang tidak terlihat.

Melihat kebingunganBoboiboy, Fang segera berbicara. "Aku menyimpan satu untuk jaga-jaga kalau tidak bisa kembali ke rumah."

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti dan memungut pakaiannya.

Ketika mereka sampai rumah, kelinci sudah matang. Fang tanpa memakai baju segera mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya diatas daun pisang. Boboiboy mengikutinya dan memerhatikan kelinci yang mengeluarkan bau harum.

"Ayo makan!"

Fang memotong sepotong daging untuk Boboiboy. Ia menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy. Pangeran kecil itu mengambilnya dan meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kedalam mulut.

Wajahnya bersinar dalam kekaguman. "Enak!"

Fang dan Boboiboy makan dengan perbincangan ringan mengenai bumbu dan hidup di hutan. Mereka juga membicarakan beberapa binatang dan bagian terenak.

Hari sudah malam ketika Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tersenyum riang dan memacu kudanya.

Fang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan terkejut. Baju pangeran terlipat rapi diatas kasurnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan," gumamnya.

 **tbc**


End file.
